


All This Way For You

by Sh4rky



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: Leo's soulmate lives in Japan, with a fourteen hour time difference between them. He was content just writing to him and occasionally talking on the phone when either of them had money for the long-distance charges, but what if the situation were to suddenly change? Will their dynamic ever be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found a soulmate prompt where everything you write on your skin shows up on your soulmates skin. The implications of that really interest me. Sorry if my interpretation of soulmate is odd. I feel like they call it that, but it's not exactly what's going on. Sure these two people are connected in ways they never will be with other people, but that doesn't mean it always works out. This takes place in the mid 90s, because people having a cellphone or even a home computer would make things too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 25/5/17: found spelling errors.

“His soulmate’s going to be pissed,” Niles snickered to Odin.

“Your soulmate’s heart will be pained with anguish after your life’s flame extinguishes once Leo notices.” Odin replied.

“It’s his own fault really, he should stop sleeping during his morning class,” Niles closed the lid to his marker and threw it in his bag, “and I don't even know if my soul mate would care anyways. From what we’ve talked about I know he’s an English professor in Japan. He seems like an uptight asshole, though” he paused to think, smiling devilishly, “it just makes me want to tease him all the more. He hates marks on his skin so we don't talk as much as Leo and Takumi do, but I just really want to mark him mine, though not with ink.” Niles started making lewd motions with his mouth.

Odin rolled his eyes. Niles rarely phased him anymore. “At least he’s not your best friend’s elder sibling.”

“Didn't I just go to your wedding this past summer? Having marital problems already?”

“Perhaps things worked out for the better, but we were but five and twelve when we learned of our eternal connection. She was babysitting Leo and I at the time. We’ve had to work through a lot over the years, and, I’m certain you’ve deduced this, but just because someone is your soulmate, doesn’t mean you don’t have to work for your relationship or that it always turns out. Even if you're both the same sex.”

“Oh I am more than aware. That’s why I don’t mind making it difficult for this bastard here with the easy-going relationship. Have you ever read anything on his arm when they're writing in English? The two get along so well it’s sickening.”

“We became acquainted with you in highschool, so I guess you might not have known this, but they couldn’t understand each other for the longest time for obvious reasons. Takumi and Leo finally received lessons in each other's language when we were roughly nine, but once they could finally understand each other all they could do was argue for several years.”

The bell for the end of class rung and Leo stirred from his slumber, lifting his head off his desk. “It’s torture to have classes this early.” He grumbled and moved to grab the books sitting in front of him, catching a glance at his arm as he reached to close the textbook. Dicks. There were dicks all over his right arm in permanent marker. “You’re dead to me Niles!” Leo shouted to the man already running out of the lecture hall to his next class, who turned to blow him a kiss.

“You should apologise to Takumi about the unfortunate circumstances, Leo,” Odin remarked, “though, I haven’t the slightest idea how you would apologise for such a transgression and I certainly hope Takumi wasn’t wearing a t-shirt, or that he had a sweater so that he could cover it. However he could be in bed by now, so you might be safe.” The blond laughed and stood up to gather his things and leave. The three friends shared their morning class, a general English, but they all had separate courses the rest of the day as they all had different majors.

Leo quickly pulled out a pen to write on his left arm.  _ I’m so sorry _ , he jotted down quickly,  _ Niles is a total asshole and I fell asleep during my morning lecture. It’s permanent marker, so I won’t be able to get it off until I return to my dorm room. _

Leo’s soulmate slowly wrote out a reply.  _ You’re damn lucky I'm in bed, and that I'm in an incredibly good mood. Can I call you in the morning with some good news? I should be getting to sleep; unlike a certain someone I like to stay awake for my classes. Don't worry about the long distance costs, it's something I really want you to hear, not read. _

_ I'll talk to you tonight then. _

Leo sighed as he made his way to next class. A fourteen hour time difference wasn't an easy one. While they often left messages for each other to read upon waking, or when there was a spare moment, a back and forth conversation could only happen during a small window of the day.

Classes could not have gone by any slower. Leo enjoyed school, but wanted nothing more than for evening to come and to talk to Takumi. As finals were coming up in a week, classes were more self-study sessions than real lectures, and being unable to concentrate, Leo decided to head back to his dorm to study there. There wasn't anything he needed to ask his professors, he was confident that his 4.0 average wouldn't waver with this final exam.

* * *

 

Niles was already in their shared dorm when he arrived. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling and seemed completely oblivious to Leo joining him.

“Niles, are you okay? You're not exactly one to space out.”

The white-haired man jumped in response to the voice. “Ah, Leo, I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I'm just shocked. I couldn't focus on studying anymore.” Niles held out his left arm to explain. In perfect handwriting a single line of text made its way down his forearm. I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks, was all it read, and Niles’ soulmate had signed his name in Japanese. _Subaki_ Leo could read.

“What? Is he coming here?” Leo questioned his friend.

“I don't know, this is all I've gotten. I gave him our phone number, so I don't know why he can't just call me about it.”

“Maybe he will later? Takumi said he's calling with good news when he wakes up, if he's in Japan there's a good chance he's sleeping now, and long distance calls aren't cheap”

“I guess so. I want to ask him so many things but I don't want to upset him by marking up his skin. His attitude just makes me want to tease him but when I do he just ignores me for a week or two. I just don't know if meeting is a good idea, he sounds like so much work.” Niles rested his hand in right palm and stared at the writing on his arm. “He usually washes all of his writing off immediately.”

“And you're not difficult? I'd say that's a good sign he hasn't washed it then, maybe he's come to see your teasing as endearing? You have no sympathy from me though. Who the hell draws dicks all over someone's arm! You’re damn lucky he was in bed. Anyways, I need to go and try to scrub this off. I don't want him waking up with it still there.”

* * *

 

His arm hurt. The permanent marker really did not want to come off and Leo had to rub his forearm raw to get all of it off. It was a good thing pain didn't transfer between soul mates as well. Distracting himself with studying to pass the time was normally an easy task but the dull burn of his scrubbed arm was enough to keep him from his getting too deep into his escapism.

Leo glanced at the clock for the hundredth time that afternoon to read that it was finally four o'clock. Takumi would be calling in the next hour. Realising he forgot to have lunch he head to the kitchen to make some instant noodles. It put him closer to the phone as a bonus, he didn't want Niles picking up the phone. Leo received a monthly food allowance, but spent it minimally and bought books instead. This month he had bought himself another bookshelf with the money, because books had begun forming towers on the floor. So instant noodles are eaten three times a day during the week, if he even remembered to eat.

“How have you not died of malnutrition yet?” Niles was still sitting on the couch, now watching some television with a cup of coffee in hand.

“When we eat at Camilla and Odin’s place on the weekends it probably makes up for what I don't eat during the week.” Leo shrugged.

“Odin’s so lucky with Camilla, they already had a long life together by the time Odin moved in with her. Here we are, with soul mate's in another country, and I never even thought I'd meet him. I've thought about having a life with him, but no matter what, one half is going to have to give up everything to be with the other. What am I even expecting when I meet him? To be swept up in whirlwind romance? Is his visitation temporary? Why is he going to be here in the first place?”

The words pierced through Leo's heart. Could  _ he _ ever be willing to uproot his entire life to move to Japan? Sure, Takumi was his soul mate, but he hadn't even met the guy yet. As close as they were, they hadn't even made it clear to each other if they wanted to explore a romantic relationship. Platonic same-sex soul mates were just as common as romantic ones, but sometimes if feelings are mismatched it doesn't work out at all. Being soulmates isn't a guarantee and that the connection is called soulmates seemed cruel in those kinds of cases. Just because one half is gay doesn't mean the other is.

“For all the complaining you’ve done of him, you really want to make it work with him romantically, don't you? Does he know you're gay?” Leo was now sitting on the couch with Niles and his cup of noodles.

“I was five when he first wrote me.” Niles deflected the questions. “I guess that would have made him twelve? Anyways, you want to know what his first words to me were? ‘Stop writing, you're messing up my skin with your chicken scratch.’ I was just learning how to write, so I called him a meanie head and scribbled all over my arms. I even cried! I didn't mark my skin for a long time after that, I couldn't bear to make my soul mate hate me. Once I developed my current personality, however, I managed to talk to him a bit more, and he does respond more often than not now. I thought he didn't like me at all, it always felt like I was forcing him to talk to me. I know that not all so-called soulmates work out but maybe you're right. Maybe he really is interested in me. To answer your question though, no, I haven't told him and I have a feeling he probably doesn't want the same kind of relationship I do.”

“I get that, I haven't told Takumi either. Once we started getting along and learned how much alike we were I didn't want to chance pushing him away by telling him I had developed feelings for him. If I ever meet him I--”

Leo got cut off by the phone ringing, and he jumped up to go and grab it. “Hello, Leo speaking.” He was giddy, due to the cost talking to Takumi on the phone was a rare occurrence.

“It's so good to hear your voice Leo. I've missed it.”

Leo’s heart almost jumped out of his chest, he could hear a smile in Takumi's voice as he said that. Leo changed to speaking Japanese to keep Niles from understanding their conversation. He didn't need to be teased later. “I've missed yours too, it's been a long while since we've talked over the phone.” Leo had to work hard to not stammer over the words.

“Too long, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting on this, but it really was something I wanted you hear.” Takumi stopped for a dramatic pause and Leo felt his heart jump into his throat. “I'm going to be attending your university starting next semester. We're leaving once finals are over in a couple of weeks, and we'll have winter break to settle in. It's for two years, and there's a handful of us going. My English professor set it all up. As soon as Professor Subaki announced that it was your university he made an arrangement with I signed up immediately. Gods, I can't believe I'm going to meet you!”

“I, I'm, I can't believe it either, this must be a dream.”

Leo thought over the words Takumi had said once more. “Wait, did you just call your professor Subaki? Obsessed with being perfect, kind of uptight guy? Is he coming too?”

Takumi was completely thrown aback. “Yeah, why? How would even know him?”

“I don't know him, but I know someone who does. Give me a second here.” Leo moved the receiver away from his face. “Hey Niles,” he said, switching back to English,” I think Subaki likes you more than you know. You get two years to not mess it up.”

Niles choked on his coffee, throwing him into a coughing fit. “What are you talking about?” He managed to croak out, his face turning a deep red.

“I'll tell you more later.” Leo smiled and brought the phone back up to his ear, and smoothly slipped back to the Japanese. “Sorry about that, Subaki just happens to be Niles’ soulmate.”

“What? That lewd asshole of a roommate you have is  _ his _ soul mate? The two couldn't be any more different!”

“I know, this is going to be hilarious, but I think they might really like each other. I mean, why else would Subaki have the exchange happen at this university? He must be terrible at expressing feelings though, Niles went on a huge rant about not wanting Subaki to hate him right before you called. Anyways, enough about them,” Leo hoped he didn't seem like a schoolgirl, gossiping about them as he was, “Where will you be staying? Hopefully not too far?”

“I'm staying in the dorms, so I'm nice and close to both school and you.”

Leo felt a blush creep across his face. “Th-that's great! It'd he nice if you were in the same building as me. Commuting every morning would certainly be terrible if you weren't in the dorms. I'll have to show you around the area. There are a lot of really nice shops.” He hoped his giddyness didn't translate into his voice.

“That sounds great. I have to head to class now, but I'll let you know when my flight will be landing if you'd like to meet me at the airport. You should bring Niles too if Professor Subaki doesn't tell him to come. Oh and make sure your clothes are all right side out and facing the right way, I don't need my classmates thinking my soul mate is an idiot.”

“I should have never told you about that. I’ll have you know that's only happened twice in the last month. I'll make sure I bring Niles but I'll be filling him on what's going on in general, Subaki seems to playing the ‘dark and mysterious’ game.”

“It shouldn't happen at all! But I'll write you later, I'm going to miss my bus. I'll see you in a couple of weeks.”

  
“I'm not a morning person, and I can't wait. Write you later.” Leo waited for Takumi to hang up before putting the phone back in it's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is in shock, Niles is in denial, Takumi wants everyone to stop worrying, and Subaki is almost not perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plethora of emotions for everyone!

“Maybe I don't speak Japanese, but I can understand ‘Niles’ and ‘Subaki.’ Care to fill me in on what's going on?” Niles looked incredibly unimpressed, and kept his one good eye fixated on Leo.

Leo didn't respond and stared at the phone hanging on the wall, still in disbelief. He thought about what he had just been about to tell Niles just before the call. _If I ever meet him I don't know how I'd keep a platonic facade._ Now the man was going to be in front of him in two weeks and he had to figure it out quickly. He shook his head as if chase the thoughts away.

“Hello, Earth to Leo. What just happened?” Niles had moved behind Leo and shook him slightly by his shoulder.

“Niles, that phone call did happen right? I didn't imagine it?”

“Yes, now don't leave me hanging like that, what's going on?”

Leo turned to face his roommate. Niles looked tense, a stark contrast to the usual laid back demeanor he held. Leo leaned into his shoulder, still sifting through his own emotions. “Takumi is going to be studying at our university for _two years_ and it was all set up by Subaki-- he’s Takumi's English Professor. We're both going to finally meet our soulmates, for better or worse. All of my siblings, they all found their's so quickly. They had all been within arms reach and I was so jealous. I never thought I'd meet him. I thought I'd be alone forever.”

Niles wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him into a tight hug. “Even if we never had the chance to meet them, you wouldn't be alone. I'll always be your friend. I owe you a lot, and if things don't turn out with our soulmates I'll still be there for you.”

Leo hugged his friend back. “Thanks Niles. You mean a lot to me. Now take your hands out from under my shirt, you know I can't sleep with you.”

“I'm here for you in _any_ way you need. Were you really going to save yourself for Takumi, not knowing how long that could be or if he’s even gay? I'm sure some experience could do you some good.” Niles said with a smirk.

“Yes, and I'm _fine_ thank you very much. Now let me finish my dinner. Don't you have studying to do?” Leo pried himself from Niles and sat back down at the couch.

Niles turned for the door instead of returning to the couch. “I've had my fill for the day, I'm going to the bar if you don't want to play. Enjoy your crappy dinner”

“You and I don't play the same games Niles. Please try to not wake me later.”

“I make no promises,” Niles stated with a grin before shutting the door behind him. Leo quickly jotted a note to Takumi and enjoyed the tranquil silence as he finished his dinner and returned to studying. He'd deal with his feelings in the morning.

 

* * *

 

This bar was always quiet around finals or midterms. It was just outside the campus grounds and nestled in a stripmall surrounded by student residences, so most of its patrons were students. Niles eyed the small crowd, but it was just the regulars there this evening, and no one of particular interest. He didn’t know what he was expecting by coming to this place.

“I've never seen you look so troubled Niles, do you want to talk about it?” Silas’s kind voice came from behind the counter. Silas was always friendly to everyone, often adding councillor to his job description.

Niles stared at his covered up arm. “You're lucky with your soulmate Silas, being able to enjoy such a strong friendship. Opposite sex but both gay. It's not something you see very often, you know?” Niles downed the last bit of his drink in one gulp.

“Another?” Niles nodded and Silas grabbed the rye from behind him. “You know,” Silas began as he set the finished drink down in front of Niles, “it was frustrating at first finding out that my soulmate wasn't someone that I'd be able to be with romantically. I thought it meant I'd have to try a lot harder to find romantic partners, but I was glad to find out the world wasn't so harsh. There are a surprisingly large amount people don't save themselves for their soulmates, but they tend to be people with soulmates outside of the country. Elise wishes I would settle down though, and I've been thinking she's right.”

Silas rested against the counter. Despite seeming quite aloof, he really cared about people. “If you settled down, I wouldn't be able to play with you anymore.” Niles teased.

“Well then you should settle down with me.” Silas stared directly into Niles’s eye, and Niles noticed the man wasn't joking. “I know you have feelings for your soulmate, but he's so far away and doesn't understand you like I do. I'm right in front of you and I know what kind of person you are already.”

Niles turned his gaze back to his arm. “I can't” He lifted up his left sleeve to show Silas the note that still remained on his skin. “Subaki’s going to be here for two years so I'm going to try and make it work. Plus I’ve promised Leo that if things don't go well between him and his soulmate I'd stay beside him. I like you Silas, and I won’t deny that the sex is great, but you’re too kind, you shouldn’t settle down with someone like me.”

“You're right, I am too kind. Do you want the truth? I bet you're going to mess it up with Subaki, because honestly, you're never going to be able to settle down properly. I asked, because at least I _know_ what I'd be getting into with you. You'll be loyal to Subaki for couple months before you start going back to the clubs and waking up with a stranger in your bed. Then, when he dumps your cheating ass you'll go crawling to Leo and use your twisted sense of loyalty to guilt him into staying here with you. Tell me that's _not_ going to be exactly how it goes down.

 _No._ Niles wanted to say. _It'll be different. I_ want _it to be different,_ but the words couldn't escape his lips. He sat there with his mouth open as Silas waited for a reply.

“That's what I thought.” With that Silas left his place behind the bar to see if any other patrons needed refills, and knowing it was time to leave, Niles left payment and a generous tip underneath his cup and left. Not even knowing why he had gone there, Niles took a cab to the club he should’ve gone to in the first place.

 

* * *

 

_Can I trade my roommate for you when you get here?_

Takumi attempted to stifle a laugh as he caught the note from Leo on his wrist. It was two in the morning where Leo was, so Niles must have woken him up again.

 _As if I’d subject my roommate to his antics._ Takumi wrote in reply, even though he had actually considered it for a moment. He was to be boarding with Hayato for his first semester there and Hayato was quite naive for his age, having been living in a small, remote town for most of his life. Niles would probably make him cry.

“What’s so funny? Did all of this studying finally turn you hysterical?” Hinata joked. He had a notebook open in front of him, but instead of notes, it was full of doodles.

“There’s no doubt he’s talking to Leo, idiot, and if I had to bet on anyone going hysterical, it’d be you Hinata. How are you going to to manage to pass anything without Takumi or I to help you study?” Oboro glared at Hinata, from behind her own book. “And do you have a volume besides loud?” She hissed.

“I’ll be fine, Hinoka said she’d help me study while the two of you are gone. I still can’t believe you’re _both_ ditching me here. Especially you Takumi, living in a foreign country for _two years_ just to meet your soulmate. What if he turns out to be a total weirdo?”

“I’ll deal with it when I get there. It’s not like I’ll be living with him, if things don’t turn out I can just continue my studies as normal. Stop acting like I’m leaving you forever.” Takumi said, despite almost saying yes to the proposition of being his roommate.

“What if he’s a better friend than I am and you want to stay there with him?”

“Hinata, you've been my best friend for too long now. That's not going to happen, and even if I did decide to live there I’d still have to come back here to get my stuff. Now please stop, I don't need to have my sister jealous of her _brother.”_

“Hinoka’s going to miss you too. She won’t stop talking about how worried she is about things working out over there. She'll just never say it your face.”

Takumi buried himself into his review books. “Of course she’s worried, idiot.” he muttered. “ _Everyone_ seems to be worried.”

Oboro breathed sharply out of her nose. “I can't study while you two bicker,” she huffed, “I'm going to ask Professor Kaze some questions before I head home, so I'll see you two tomorrow.”

“See you, Oboro.” Hinata waved her off. “I should be heading home too if I want to have dinner. Don't stay here too late Takumi, it's supposed to rain tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Subaki sighed as he sat at his desk. It was seven in the evening, and he had just finished grading the second year's students last paper before the finals.

“Was that a sigh from _the_ Professor Subaki? I didn't know you were capable of sighing,” spoke a woman from the office doorway. “You know, if you had taken a TA you wouldn't have to do all the grading yourself.”

“It's better that I do it all myself. I'll know what it is my students do and don't understand. What brings you here Professor Orochi?”

You're well suited for teaching Subaki, and drop the ‘professor,' it’s after school hours. Can't I come say hello to an old friend?” Subaki narrowed his eyes like he could see right through her. “Fine, I'm worried about Takumi, he's been acting odd since Mikoto left us and I think he's going overseas to avoid facing his grief.”

“He's an adult Orochi. I know you were close with the late headmistress, but Takumi needs to learn how to deal with his problems on his own. He's seems to be legitimately excited for this opportunity, and worrying about him isn't going to help him any.”

“You're absolutely right, as usual Subaki.” said Orochi with a defeated sigh. “It's hard though. I changed that kids diapers, I watched him grow up.” Orochi sat herself in the chair opposite Subaki without invitation, resting her head on her hands. “How is Sakura holding up? You two were always quite close.”

“She'll be okay, she's going to be busy with med school in the spring, so that will keep her mind off of her brother not being there. She's really going time miss him though. Her and Hana are still glued to each other as well. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss them and everyone else too, but this was definitely something I needed to do. Now,” Subaki stood up suddenly and grabbed his coat and briefcase, “If you don't mind I should be getting home.” Subaki had been too close to letting Orochi know the reason he had been eager to go overseas.

“Of course. I should get going as well. Thanks for talking with me, I feel relieved that it's you going with them. Those kids are in good hands.”

“It's no problem Orochi.” Subaki let Orochi leave his office first and locked the door behind him. Despite the time there was still an abundance of students at the University and Subaki found a familiar figure standing by main doors.

“Did you forget an umbrella Takumi?” it was drizzling, but the December air was brisk. “Why don't I give you a ride home tonight, can't have you catching a cold before finals, and I was thinking I should stop and visit Sakura.” Subaki popped open his own umbrella and offered some cover for Takumi.

“Thank you. Hinata warned me to leave before it started but I lost the time while studying.”

“I can see that happening. Don't tire yourself out, your winter break will probably not offer much relaxation.”

The two men made their way to Subaki’s car exchanging idle conversation, but Takumi fell quiet as soon as he took his spot in the passenger's seat.

“Are you okay Takumi? You seem a bit dazed. Did you catch fever?” Subaki had started the car to warm it up, and idled to let the windows defog.

“I'm just thinking how actually nervous I am about leaving. I can't believe I only have two weeks left here.  Everyone's so worried about me, since it was soon after mom's death that it was announced and I decided to go quite rashly, but once I saw the university you had chosen, there was no way I couldn't go.” Takumi’s voice wavered and his breaths were going shallow.

Subaki looked at Takumi with brotherly affection. He understood the feeling, even if there was no way he could admit it. “Time sure does fly. I didn't choose the university though, it was your mother who proposed it, over a year ago. It took me awhile to get everything organised, it is a high ranking university after all, but I'm sure she had you in mind when she offered it.”

Takumi buried his face in his hands and choked on silent sobs at Subaki’s words. “My soulmate goes to that university. She knew how much I wanted to meet him and now it's thanks to her I can. He's been such an important force in my life and in two weeks…” Takumi stopped to wipe his face and steady his breathing. “I'll finally be face to face with him.”

“I'm glad such an opportunity has arisen for you. He must hold an important place in your heart.” Subaki laid a hand on Takumi’s shoulder reassuringly.

“He does. What about you? Do you not get along with him?”

“He's an… interesting character. I wouldn't necessarily say we get along, but I'd be excited to meet him all the same.” Subaki caught Takumi staring intently at him, as if gauging his reaction. “Wait. How do you know my soulmate is a he? I haven't told anyone that.”

Takumi jumped and his face turned a bright pink. “Well, um, you see…” Subaki’s grip on Takumi's shoulder tightened as he avoided the question. “Has Niles ever mentioned Leo? Our soulmates are best friends.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of celebrating the end of finals, Leo has to drag Niles back to their apartment to make sure they can get up in the morning to meet Takumi and Subaki at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Leo's and Niles' relationship with slight inspiration from their support conversations.

It was with great disappointment that Leo found himself at a bar just off campus. It was packed with students finished with finals, and roaring with laughter, talking, and music. A half finished beer sat in front of Leo, his only beer of the last two hours, while he sat at a table of drunks. He could hold conversation alright, but talking to drunk people was mentally exhausting. Odin sat to his left chatting loudly with his fellow drama student Charlotte, and Niles sat to the right, pretending to focus on the hockey game on the TV above the bar as he downed a few drinks too many. It was obvious he was just watching Silas as he flirted with an completely oblivious Arthur, but Leo wasn't going to say anything about it right now. 

Elise had called him a couple days after the two men had fought. She had yelled at Leo, trying to get him to force Niles to apologise. Apparently Silas had gone and complained to her about the incident, but Leo hung up on her halfway through her ranting. It wasn't Leo's business whether the two made up or not and he completely understood why Niles wouldn't want to see Silas anymore. Even if Silas had been spoken a lot of truth.

“Niles, let’s head home,” Leo nudged his friend in the arm. It was nearing midnight. “Takumi and Subaki arrive at seven in the morning and Camilla has been kind enough to offer us a ride to the airport before work. I don't want to have to drag your ass out of bed five minutes before we have to leave because you're too tired and hungover.”

“I'll be fine,” Niles tried to wave him off.

Leo nudged him harder. “No, you won't. Come on or I'll tell everyone you cried at the end of Beauty and the Beast.”

“You wouldn't.” Niles stared Leo down, trying to determine if he was joking or not. 

“I would. Now I'm going to call us a cab and pay our tabs and you can go and wait over by the door. You owe me for it though.” It was obvious Niles didn't want to go near the bar and Leo and Odin had picked up all of his drinks. Niles had really took to heart what Silas had said to him the other night and hadn't brought anyone home since then, however he still resented him for Silas saying what he had, true or not. If that was what was required to get Niles to change, a bit of spite towards Silas wouldn't hurt.

Niles voiced his displeasure in leaving with vulgarity, but obediently stood up and staggered towards the exit after giving one last glare to Silas and a goodbye to Odin.

“I hate myself for not being able to deny it more than I hate Silas.” Niles murmured as Leo helped him up the stairs to their dorm. “Am I really such a piece of shit? I know pretty terrible, but is it really that bad?”

“You've been a good friend to Odin and I for the most part.” The two stopped on a landing and Niles propped himself on a wall for a few moments to give Leo a break from supporting him. “But I hate to break it to you, you do tend to treat everyone else like trash.”

The drunk man slumped onto the floor with a groan. “I can't help that it's so easy to get under everyone's skin.”

“And you've got skin of steel.”

“Damn right.”

“So that's why you glared at Silas all night. You should've talked to him, he was obviously flirting with Arthur, one of the straightest guys at the bar, just to bother you. Elise tells me he feels terrible about it.”

“I would've either never been allowed in the bar again, or in his pants. Neither of those seemed like great outcomes.”

Leo grabbed Niles’ arm and pulled him back to his feet. “Come on, we're almost there.”

Leo tried to shove Niles onto his bed but was dragged down with the man. The white haired man was an affectionate drunk and to him even Leo was fair game. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Niles nuzzled his face into Leo's back as he attempted to escape but he was too tired after helping Niles up three flights of stairs. “Why'd you save me that night? I was begging you to not call an ambulance and I hardly deserved to make it.”

“You're bringing this up now? It's been five years since then.” Leo sighed and gave up trying to struggle free. He'd have to wait until he was asleep. “You're not even going to remember this in the morning.”

“I've never been blackout drunk. Now tell me.” Niles was also demanding when intoxicated. 

“You piqued my interest, I guess. I knew you were in one of my IB classes so you couldn't have been a total idiot. In the back of my mind I was already wanting to ask you what kind of life you had that made dying in the gutter of stab wounds better than living. It was for entirely selfish reasons, but really, it's something anyone would do.”

“It was the best day of my life.”

“Most people wouldn't call almost bleeding out on the sidewalk a great day.”

  
“I'm definitely not ‘most people’ Leo. I owe you my life, and I can never repay you back for that, but it's not like I won't try…” Niles trailed off into a snore, and Leo gently pulled Niles’ arms away from his body to get up. He stared at his friend's face for a moment before heading to his own bed, hoping to gain some insight into the sudden question, but his serene expression gave away nothing. Leo barely remembered to set his alarm before plunging into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's flight over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead!  
> I've decided to get treated for my anxiety and depression, and it's been hard to find a medication that works. I think I've leveled out now though on the one I'm on now so hopefully I'll be back to regular updates.

The group had left Saturday at noon for Itami Airport. It wasn't just his family that had come to send him off, Ryouma had made an enormous scene by inviting all of the family friends as well. It didn't help that most everyone going to study was connected to his family in someway or another. Subaki had been an instructor at the dojo Ryouma runs before taking a full time professor position; Oboro had been a student at the dojo for as long as Takumi had known her; Setsuna was a fellow archer and one of Hinoka’s best friends; and Kaden was Oboro’s soulmate and fiancé. The only one without connection to their family was Hayato, but he got along with the group of them well enough despite a bit of temper regarding his looks. However it wasn't as if Takumi didn't have a temper of his own they were used to dealing with.

 

“For the hundredth time Ryouma, I'm going to be fine. If you're going to worry about someone, worry about Setsuna. We've already lost her twice in the airport alone.” Takumi crossed his arms in a huff as he stood, clinging to his plane ticket tightly in his left hand as Ryouma came over to ask him if he was sure about leaving again, just as most people had. “She's even going to be sharing a dorm room with a stranger!”

 

“You're my only brother Takumi. I couldn't stand to have anything happen to you. We've lost three family members too many.” 

 

“Mother is the entire reason I'm going anyways. She wanted me to meet my soulmate, and there's no reason for me to not take this opportunity! It's not a feeling you'd ever understand. You lived down the road your soulmate. I had to learn a new language just to speak to mine and I had resigned myself to not meeting him for many, many years.”

 

Ryouma sighed and stared at the plane ticket grasped in his brother's hand while he scratched the back of his neck. “I'm sorry. I don't want us parting on a bad note.” He brushed his brother’s bangs to the side in a rare act of affection. “You're right. I'll never understand how you feel and I was blessed to have Kagero so close to me. Two years is a long time, but I'm sure you'll do great. I'm incredibly glad you'll be meeting Leo. I hope being close to your soulmate fulfills you as much as Kagero has fulfilled me.” Ryouma pulled Takumi into an awkward hug. “I'll miss you Brother. I'll be sure to call once a week”

 

“I'll miss you too, but don't worry about calling if it costs too much.”

 

Takumi slumped back down into an uncomfortable terminal chair next to Sakura, who was leaning against her girlfriend next to her. They had been at the gate for almost an hour now, with goodbyes and hugs exchanged for the most part.

 

Of all of his siblings Sakura would be who Takumi missed the most. While it could be said that Hinoka and Ryouma were more reliable, the large age gap made it harder for Takumi to turn to them. Something about Sakura’s quiet and caring nature added with her also having a same sex soul mate had made it easy for Takumi to open up to her. She was the only one he had confided that he might be romantically interested his soulmate, but was terrified of the chance of rejection and losing the excellent friend he had gained through his soulmate. He'd never felt romantic or sexual attraction to males and dabbling in sexual acts with females felt like cheating somehow despite never defining his relationship with Leo. It felt like Leo might feel the same way he did, but Takumi knew that his culture's friendships were not as intimate as his Canadian soulmate’s were. It could all be a misunderstanding.

 

“Now boarding passengers in seat rows O through S for flight 220 Osaka to Edmonton with a layover in Vancouver,” an announcement from the gates stirred Takumi from his thoughts. It was already time for him to board. He gave one more hug to Sakura and Hinoka and waved to the rest of  his family and friends as he walked through the gate. He wouldn't be seeing those faces for a whole two years and he wondered how much things could change in that time.

 

It was a quiet flight, despite a full airplane, and Takumi had fallen asleep listening to music for most of the flight, waking only to change cassettes from his aging walkman. It, and most his cassettes, were gifts from his birth mother. He’d probably never stop listening to it even though he knew the compact disc would soon take over the cassette. A Super Famicon and his favourite games sat in his backpack, too precious to trust airport staff to handle, despite the thing being a brick. He couldn't take any chances. 

 

\---

 

“Oi, we're descending.” Hayato shook Takumi’s shoulder gently to wake him up. “We'll be landing in about twenty minutes.

 

Takumi scrambled to pull out a pen from his backpack to let Leo know of his impending arrival. He pulled a sweater sleeve back to notice he had already gotten a note from Leo.

 

_ It's too damn early for this.  _

 

Takumi chuckled. He knew Leo wasn't a morning person and it made Takumi’s heart flutter slightly knowing that he had gotten himself up just to meet him instead of waiting at the university. 

 

_ I'll be landing in twenty minutes. _

 

_ We're at the airport already, almost at your gate. It'll be easier for you to spot Niles. He's tall, got white hair, an eye patch and a smile like he's definitely hiding something. He's really difficult to miss.  _

 

_ Alright, I'll see you soon.  _ It was finally sinking in that he was really going to be meeting Leo and anxiety washed over him as he shoved the pen into his sweater pocket and carefully tucked his walkman and headphones into his backpack.

 

The airplane pulled through the clouds to a land covered in white, spotted with small grey buildings and crossed with black and brown roads. The city lay further in the distance, the skyline made grey by the falling snow. Takumi had never seen this much snow in his life, his tanned skin a testament to the sunny weather of Osaka. 

 

\---

 

Takumi’s heart raced faster and faster as he trailed behind Subaki towards the gate where Niles and Leo would be waiting. Confronted with a massive crowd, Takumi scanned for white hair and an eye patch and caught the man near the back of the crowd. He pulled on Subaki’s sleeve, pointing in the direction of their soulmates. If Subaki was nervous, he didn't show it as they made their way over. After what felt like an eternity closing the gap Takumi stood face to face with Leo, neither one of the two saying anything as they looked each other over. Forgetting that their friends were standing beside them.

 

Leo's pale blond hair was being held out of his face with slim black headband. It was fine and fluffy, and Takumi had to resist the urge to reach up and run his fingers through it. Takumi took note of the extra pale skin, and how much it contrasted to his own sun kissed hues. Finally Takumi looked up into Leo's eyes, which were a deep chocolate brown and felt a blush creep across his cheeks as they maintained eye contact. 

 

_ Shit,  _ Takumi thought as he became aware of how much his heart raced and how warm his cheeks were.  _ I've fallen for him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a bit of a dry chapter, things start to pick up though.
> 
> Oh yeah, I am Canadian lol  
> It's easier to come up with landmarks and places for them to go if it's your hometown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaki and Niles meet, and Niles can't help but take teasing too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Niles chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to put out chapters regularly from now on.

Of course he looked perfect. It was what Niles was expecting, but Subaki went above and beyond his expectations. Raspberry coloured hair pulled into a perfectly sleek ponytail, a fringe framing his face. Not a single hair out of place despite the long trip. His skin was Lily white and without blemish and medium brown eyes gazed into Niles’ own, not giving away any thoughts he might have of the man. Beneath his clothes Niles could tell the man was muscular, and wished he could take him somewhere private and take a peek beneath already, but Niles pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. The man was beautiful, and Niles mind blanked of anything to say.

Niles took a quick side glance to his friend to see both him and Takumi’s face bright red as they stared at each in silence.  _ Of course the two would have mutual feelings for each other,   _ Niles thought, and rolled his eyes back to his own soulmate and thought he caught a look of scrutiny flash across that beautiful face. 

“Sorry if I don't meet your expectations, Subaki.”

A small smirk took its place on Subaki’s perfect lips, “I was thinking nothing of the sort, but I must say you look terrible this morning.”

“A bit of end of the semester drinking, but it doesn't get too much better than this so don't get your hopes up.”

Subaki laughed softly, “if Takumi hasn't been exaggerating I wasn't expecting to.”

Niles cocked an eyebrow. “And what have you heard?” He stared into Subaki’s eyes, trying to gauge what the man could know of him beyond what Niles had told him. 

“Enough.”

_ There goes my chances of starting over with someone.  _ Niles thought, and cursed his luck that his and Leo's soulmates know each other.

“But I don't judge on hearsay,” Subaki said, as if reading his thoughts. “Do you have a way back into the city? I've got a rental van waiting, I'm sure we can fit everyone and their luggage.” Subaki smiled, and Niles couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

“If you don't mind, it would be good to not have to pay for the cab fare back.”

Subaki turned to his blushing companion and lightly tapped on his shoulder. Takumi jumped slightly at being pulled out of the little world Leo and him had gotten lost in, but quickly came back to reality as Subaki spoke to the him in Japanese. Niles cursed himself again for not taking the time to learn at least basic Japanese from Leo.

Subaki faced Leo and gave a quick bow, He could only assume they were doing introductions as the foreign language flowed between the three. Slightly uncomfortable with the situation, Niles tuned out the conversation and watched Subaki’s expressions as he conversed with the other two. They were controlled, as if mechanical, but Niles doubted anyone would notice unless they really paid attention. 

“Our luggage should be out, we should rejoin the rest of the group.” Subaki switched back to English, bringing Niles back into the conversation. 

“I've got to introduce you to everyone!” Takumi said excitedly, grabbing Leo's hand and pulling him towards the signs for the luggage carousel.

Niles felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched Leo brighten up from the small gesture of just holding hands.

“Shall we follow? I'm not holding your hand though.”

“No? But Leo and Takumi look like they're having so much fun.” Niles teased. “Their innocence is astounding. I think the last person to hold his hand like that was his sister Elise “

Niles and Subaki began to walk to the luggage carousel, taking a slower pace than their friends. “And what about you? Wasn't there ever a time you held someone's hand like that?”

Niles tried to think to a time where he had held someone's hand so innocently. He didn't even remember his parents, and didn't really have a friend until he met Leo. “Never that I can think about. There are a lot of other body parts I'd rather keep my hands occupied with.”

Subaki kept his mouth shut at the comment, turning his face away. Niles could swear that Subaki’s cheeks bore the slightest tinge of pink. 

_ This is going to be so much fun,  _ Niles thought, laughing quietly to himself. 

“And what's so funny?” 

Niles savoured the faint agitation he could hear in Subaki’s voice. “Is modesty a Japanese thing?” He reached out and gingerly traced a line up Subaki’s cheekbone pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. His hand lingering on Subaki’s neck as he leaned in to speak softly “Or is it just you?”

Subaki took a step away from Niles hastily and pulled Niles’ hand away from his neck, holding it tightly beside him. His cheeks now matched his hair in colour. “It's cultural.” Subaki hissed. An attempt to steel his expression was made, but his lips pursed and cheeks remained red.

“I thought you weren't going to hold my hand?” taunted Niles, pretending that Subaki’s grip wasn't hurting.

Grunting in frustration, Subaki gripped Niles’ hand tighter. “If it's here, I don't have to worry about it wandering anywhere else. Don't make me break it.”

Niles forced a smile through the pain, “That's a nice expression you're wearing, certainly better than the mechanical ones you wore earlier.”

Subaki said nothing in retort, keeping his lips pursed, and they arrived at the luggage carousel without another word exchanged. However when they caught up with the rest of Subaki’s group, Subaki released Niles’ hand and brought back a perfect smile to his face. 

As Niles nursed his aching hand he stood back from the group, staying out of the conversation. He decided to be there only as Leo’s friend, not as Subaki’s soulmate, since Subaki didn't introduce him as such anyways. If Subaki didn't want his companions to know that someone so much the opposite of him was his soulmate, Niles could oblige for now. As much as he wanted to tease Subaki and bring out other expressions from him, he didn't want to push him too far out of his comfort zone. 

Not yet, at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put the actual Japanese in for when Leo, Takumi, and Subaki’s conversation, but it didn't flow very well. I still haven't figured out how I want to seperate the languages from the POV of the other characters who understand both of the languages, but I'll make it work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaki and Niles sit and wait for the others peruse through duty-free shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I may have suggested that I would do regular updates, but it's been a very difficult few weeks here.
> 
> I'd have to say I have the hardest time writing Subaki, which is another reason this chapter took so long to write. I already know how Subaki and Niles' relationship is going to go though.
> 
> Sorry this one is on the short side!

Despite only being seven years older than the group, Subaki thought he might as well be babysitting a bunch of toddlers. Fascinated by anything and everything and foreign to them, the _university students,_ as Subaki had to keep reminding himself, were excitedly looking at everything the duty free shops had to offer.

“What happened to Japanese modesty?” Niles joked about the loud group, a grimace on his face.

The two sat outside of the store on a bench, watching the luggage as the others shopped. Subaki had made an attempt to stay more than as arms length away but Niles had managed to close the gap between them silently.

“They're just excited, it is their first time in a foreign country." Subaki paused and crossed his arms over his chest. “Though it could just be a generational gap.” Subaki said curtly.

“You know,” Niles reached up to comb his fingers through the red ponytail and closing the gap between them even further, “Seven years isn't that much of a gap. One of my best friends has a wife seven years older. If you spend time with me you'll meet them soon enough. ”

Subaki suppressed a shudder as the rough hand caught a small tangle. He couldn't make such an embarrassing gesture in public but it was feeling too nice for him to be worried too much about what others might think about the combing itself.  “Are they soulmates?”

Niles nodded, and the two sat in quietness as Niles continued to brush through his hair.

_Do I want to spend time with Niles?_ Subaki thought. Even without saying anything it was obvious what Niles wanted from him. Relationships had never been on Subaki’s mind much before. Perfection had been drilled into his head from an early age and there is no time for romantic endeavors in between private school, naginata training, horseback riding, and all of the other various lessons he had been made to do by his parents. When he became a full-time professor it had felt like he had even less time even if he only kept up the naginata and horseback riding

Subaki did have fantasies of course, but that's all they had remained for all almost twenty-seven years of his life. Now his soulmate was standing beside him, gently caressing his hair.   _He's certainly attractive, in a rugged way. I wouldn't have guessed he could he gentle like this, but I wonder if he's gentle in other manners?_ The thought made Subaki’s face feel warm, and he stared intently at the item in the shops display and bit his cheek to get his mind out of the gutter. _I only just met him and my composure is already beginning to fall apart. I need to practice keeping a straight face._

The tanned hand had stopped running through Subaki’s hair and was now located on his left shoulder, Niles’ warm arm against his back. _All this man ever did was tease me. How could want anything serious?_ Subaki doubted Niles’ intentions and glanced down to the hand on his shoulder. _I shouldn't let him have his way just because I find him a bit attractive._

  
“We should be heading out. We're supposed to be meeting Ms. Felicia to get everything sorted out.” Subaki shrugged Niles off of him and stood to grab his distracted students. He didn't look back to see what kind of expression Niles was making.


End file.
